dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The Laughing Fish
"The Laughing Fish" is the forty-sixth episode of . It first aired on January 10, 1993. Joker unleashes a toxin on Gotham City's harbors, causing all the fish affected to mutate into "Joker fish", fishes with a deformed smile clearly resembling his. Batman analyzes the fish and finds that the chemical is non-toxic to humans, so Joker is not trying to poison people. Instead, his plans are far more bizarre: he attempts to copyright the fish, and thus gain a percentage over all sold in the Gotham area Plot The catch of the night comes in and the fishermen take a look what they got. They are horrified and digested to see that every fish is white with green fins, and has a huge Joker smile. Batman watches from afar and mumbles, "He's made his move." While Batman returns to the Batcave and analyzes a Joker Fish, the joker goes to the Gotham Office of Copyrights. He heads up to a random worker, Mr. G. Carl Francis, and starts to talk business. However, he warns Francis not to speak then asks him a question. When Francis answers Joker hits him with a fish prompting Harley to spray him with a "perfume" to rid him of the fish smell. Joker explains his plan: since all fish in Gotham Harbor now bears his likeness he should get a cut of the gross. The copyright office, however, cannot legally give him such a copyright as fishes are considered a natural resource. Angered, Joker gives Francis till midnight to change his mind. Back in the Batcave, Batman learns that the toxin will only work on fish so humans are safe. Just then, a commercial for the Joker fish comes on and Joker claims they're "coming to your local store, just as soon as that nasty old Mr. G. Carl Francis decides to give me my legal cut of the profits!" advertises his fish on TV.]] Alerted to the Joker's plan the police set up guards around him but Batman reveals that he snuck in easily enough and the Joker will too. Bullock insists that Batman leave but Gordon refuses it. Outside, a Joker van with a swordfish on top drives up. Inside, Francis asks why Joker's after him; he can’t change the laws and never did anything to Joker. Batman replies, "And in his sick mind, that's the joke." The fish launches from outside and releases a gas into the room. Francis, who is still covered with the "perfume" is instantly affected and starts laughing. Fortunately, Batman is able to inject him with an anti-toxin. Joker then comes on TV and announces that he'll be going after a Mr. Thomas Jackson unless his demands are met by 3 A.M. The police go to protect Mr. Jackson while Batman waits with them. Bullock continues to express his disapproval of Batman's involvement. However, his objections are still dismissed. Meanwhile, a cat slips into the house carrying a Joker fish in his mouth. The cat starts snickering and leaps at Batman, scratching and infecting him. Mr. Jackson then injects Batman with an anti-toxin revealing that it was just a disguise. While Mr. Jackson has survived, Bullock is tired of the constant failure and takes matters into his own hands. Batman notices that Joker fish used to carry the toxin is a Japanese Tang and is not native to Gotham Harbor. Bullock makes his way into the aquarium, where he deduced the fish came from. However, Harley finds him and takes him captive. The Joker then starts plotting to feed Bullock to an enormous shark, but realizes that Batman will arrive soon and he's the one he really wants. shows Batman his resemblance to the shark.]] As predicted, Batman arrives and persuades Joker to allow him to switch places with Bullock. The Joker eagerly agrees and drops him in the pool, then shoves a lump of hamburger into Bullock's hands and pushes him in after Batman. The shark is instantly attracted to the blood from the hamburger but Batman manages to straddle the shark and uses his wrist shackles as an impromptu bridle, allowing him to steer the shark into the side of the tank, breaking the glass spilling himself and Bullock onto the aquarium floor, and the shark into the bay outside. Batman then heads to the roof to face off with Joker. Joker attacks Batman with a wrench, but Batman ultimately outdoes him and Joker is left with no place to run. Facing arrest (again), he jumps off the roof towards the harbor below. On the way down, he blows up a rubber ducky life preserver, laughing up at Batman that "I think of everything!" But his laugh dies when he sees the shark circling in the water below him. He plunges into the ocean, and the shark dives after him, apparently devouring him. Commissioner Gordon then arrives to round up Harley Quinn and the remaining goons. Gordon asks Batman if he believes the Joker is gone for good. Batman looks out to the sea, and bluntly responds: "Believe me Jim, I wish it were true. But deep inside, I doubt it." Production Inconsistencies * Few toothed fish have the large, flat teeth required to make the Joker's smile. The fish that Joker mentioned such as smelt and tuna are not amongst these fish and thereby the toxin should not have worked on them. Background Information Trivia * The episode is based on the comics stories "The Joker's Five-Way Revenge" (Batman #251, September 1973) by Dennis O'Neil, and "The Laughing Fish" and "Sign of the Joker!" (Detective Comics #475/476, February/March 1978), by Steve Englehart. Cast Quotes Laughing Fish, The